New Beds
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo finds out that Kyle and Frederick climbed out their cribs and into his bed.  Chloe and Roger decide to get Kyle and Frederick big boy beds.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**New Beds**

Thirty-one year old Leo was sleeping in his bed when he felt some movement. He opened his eyes and saw that two year old identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman had climbed onto his bed.

"Morning, Unca Weo," Kyle said.

"How'd you get out of your cribs?" Leo inquired.

"We cwibed out," Frederick replied.

"Do your Mom and Dad know?" Leo inquired.

"No," Kyle replied.

"Wet's supwise them," Frederick suggested.

Leo got out of his bed and headed towards Chloe and Roger's bedroom. Kyle and Frederick followed him.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four year old Chloe Stapleman and her husband Roger were snuggling with each other under the covers. Just then, the door opened and their sons Kyle and Frederick ran in and jumped on the bed while Leo stood in the doorway.<p>

"Did you two climb out of your cribs?" Chloe asked her sons.

"How'd you know that?" Kyle asked.

"Your Mom and I did the same when we were your age," Roger said.

"We big boys now," Frederick said.

"That's right," Chloe said.

"This also means you'll be getting big boy beds," Roger told his sons.

"Yay!" Kyle and Frederick cheered in unison.

"I can see if my brothers and I are able to watch Kyle and Frederick while you two work on the beds," Leo offered.

"That would be great," Chloe said gratefully.

"That'll give us time to buy the beds and put them together," Roger said.

Leo walked away from the room. Chloe and Roger cuddled up with Kyle and Frederick.

* * *

><p>In the cat area, the turtles were showing Kyle and Frederick how to treat the cats. The twins were also instructed not to touch the litter boxes and they nodded in agreement."Where are Mom and Dad?" Kyle asked.<p>

"They had some things to do but they'll be back later," Leo replied.

"Like getting new beds?" Frederick asked.

"We'll know when they get home," Donny replied.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Roger were at the furniture store looking through the bed section. They were looking at twin beds, sheets, comforters, and pillows.<p>

"There's so many choices," Chloe said in amazement.

"Then we'd better get started on deciding what we should get," Roger said, kissing Chloe on the lips.

Roger and Chloe went over the kind of sheets their sons would like. Eventually, they made their decision, gathered the items, and headed for the checkout.

* * *

><p>The turtles, Kyle, and Frederick were in the living room playing with blocks. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room.<p>

"Kyle, Frederick, we need you to stay down here while we prepare your surprise," Chloe instructed.

"For how long?" Kyle asked.

"We'll get you when we're done," Roger replied.

"Ok," Frederick said and his brother nodded in agreement.

"Take as long as you need," Leo said.

"We've got everything under control," Raph said.

The turtles and twins spent time building a house out of the blocks. When it was done, Chloe and Roger entered the room.

"Kyle, Frederick, your beds are ready," Chloe announced.

"Wet's see them," Kyle said.

"All right," Roger said.

"New beds!" Frederick exclaimed.

The twins raced up the stairs. Chloe and Roger followed them.

* * *

><p>The twins raced into their room and saw their new beds. Kyle's bed had red sheets and Frederick's had blue.<p>

"How do you like your new beds?" Chloe asked.

"Neat bed!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Cool bed," Frederick chimed in.

"That's good because you're going to start sleeping in them tonight," Roger said.

The twins raced to their beds and jumped into them. Chloe tucked in Kyle and Roger tucked in Frederick.

"Night, Mom and Dad," Kyle and Frederick said in unison.

"Night," Chloe and Roger said in unison.

Roger and Chloe watched their sons fall asleep. Then they left the room and headed for their own bedroom.

* * *

><p>The turtles were in the living room. They were watching an action movie with the volume low so they wouldn't wake up their friends.<p>

"Kyle and Frederick are growing up pretty fast," Leo said.

"Still, they have lots to learn," Donny said.

"We can help with that," Mikey said with a grin.

"Not to mention helping to keep them out of trouble," Raph chimed in.

The turtles straightened the living room once the movie was over. Then they said good night to each other and headed upstairs to their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
